Two Hearts (Dos Corazones)
by Takane'Chan
Summary: Su sornisa, su risa, su presencia, definian el mundo para él. Su pelo, su protección, todo su ser, hacían la vida de ella completa. Y se pregutnaban por qué no podían vivir un final feliz. NaLu. Traducción oficial (?) de Two Hearts de Fiamatta Montague.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy nueva por aquí jaja y para empezar, pues he decidido intentar hacer una traducción de un fic de Fairy Tail. Pondré el link original aquí: ** s/7293311/1/Two-Hearts **Y también diré que a mi realmente me ha gustado mucho y vale la pena de leer.**

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Fiamatta Montague. Y los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hearts (Dos Corazones)<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_Destrozada._

_Rota._

_Dolida_

Lucy Heartfilia entró con rapidez al gremio de Fairy Tail. Cada día era siempre lo mismo. Natsu y Gray estarían discutiendo, Erza pararía la pelea golpeando a los dos magos en la cabeza, y Lissana estaría riéndose sobre aquello junto a Happy. Mira continuaría dando bebidas a los miembros del gremio mientras que los demás pasarían el día hablando y divirtiéndose juntos.

Sip, era completamente normal.

Pero de alguna forma, Lucy no podía librarse de aquella sensación que oprimía su corazón cada vez que les veía juntos. Era de alguna forma extrañamente familiar.

Puede que eso fuera lo que la gente suele llamar celos.

_Ouch._

_El dolor._

_Las lágrimas._

Desde que Lissana volvió de Edolas, Fairy Tail se volvió mucho más animado. Todos parecían extrañar a la _hermana_ que una vez creyeron muerta. Incluso Wendy se volvió amiga de la maga fácilmente.

Lissana parecía tan feliz en este momento que daba la sensación de que nunca se había ido durante años.

'_Me gustaría que todo volviera a la normalidad, a cuando al menos yo era un poco importante.'_

Lucy suspiró mientras caminaba hacia su nuevo lugar en el gremio. Ahora se sentaba a tres mesas de separación de Natsu y lo demás. Claro, quién era ella para estorbar su felicidad? Personalmente, Lucy estaba feliz del regreso de Lissana, ya que eso había hecho que Mira y Elfman estuviesen más felices esos días.

Al menos, estaba contenta de que Erza y los demás la invitaran con ellos a algunas misiones, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba, a no ser que tuviese que pagar la renta.

Era como si todo estuviese como antes. La única diferencia es que antes, eran Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, y ella. Pero ahora son Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, y Lissana.

Lucy no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero poner a Lissana junto a Natsu siempre la dejaba con un mal sabor de boca.

_Se más fuerte._

_Se más fría._

_Y la voz interior: Cómo si eso fuera posible._

No, nadie la había sacado del grupo. Ellos tan solo parecían haber olvidado que Lucy estaba allí cuando estaban con Lissana. Mira le había preguntado más de una vez de ir a sentarse a la barra del bar, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba diciendo que no iba a estar por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, ella solo podía aguantar una hora sin romperse frente a ellos.

_El llanto es débil._

_El llanto es malo._

_Llorar no los traerá de vuelta._

"Eh, Natsu!" Lissana rió felizmente, jugando con la cola de Happy entre los dedos.

Natsu sonrío felizmente ante el sonido de la voz de Lissana, en medio de una pelea contra el actualmente sin camiseta Gray.

"Si?" Preguntó tímidamente, como si Lissana fuera actualmente todo su mundo.

"Espero que podamos cumplir nuestra promesa pronto. Ya sabes, la boda?" Dijo ella casualmente.

Erza y Gray escuchaban atentamente la conversación. Lucy incluso agudizó el oído para poder escuchar la respuesta de Natsu.

Obviamente, y como era esperado, Natsu fue tan denso como siempre.

"Eh?" Preguntó él.

"Oh, nada Natsu. Tan solo decía que deberíamos coger un trabajo pronto." La sonrisa de Lissana desapareció con su respuesta.

_Y ella se rió a si misma en silencio._

_La venganza siempre es dulce como las fresas._

No era como si Natsu no hubiese escuchado bien la pregunta. No. Él definitivamente la escucho claramente bien. Pero había algo mal con su imagen y la de Lissana. Lissana significaba mucho para él, ella antes era su única mejor amiga, ella cuidaba de él y Happy. Cada día parecía divertido con ella cerca. Pero hay solo un problema.

Lucy.

Difícilmente la había visto cerca últimamente. Lucy se sentaba siempre cerca de la puerta, y al cabo de una hora exacta miraba algún trabajo o se iba silenciosamente. Esa era su rutina. Y él siquiera había ido a su casa de nuevo ya que no sabía que decir.

A él le gustaba Lucy, sí. Pero Lissana también significaba algo para él. Además, que mejor manera de evadir una pregunta qué fingiendo no haberla escuchado? Después de todo, el tenía la reputación de ser un idiota, por lo qué, por qué no seguir esa corriente?

_Rosa + Amarillo = Muchas complicaciones._

Lucy sonrió interiormente ante lo sucedido. Al final, las tonterías de Natsu, la hicieron sonreír. Hoy no fue tan malo al final. Los Dioses debían estar sonriéndola. Incluso podía notar una sonrisa apareciendo en la comisura de sus labios. Aún tenía una oportunidad con Natsu. Aunque no sabía si la oportunidad se materializaría a la larga.

Lo que ella necesitaba ahora era un trabajo. Debía pagar la renta inmediatamente, volverse más fuerte lo antes posible, necesitaba ser mejor, y actualmente eso era lo único que podía hacer para ganarse el corazón de Salamander.

Poco a poco, Lucy se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

"Genial, una hora gastada en cosas sin importancia." Murmuró para si misma.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el tablón de trabajos.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al ver tantos trabajos. Todos tenían, como mínimo, 500.000 Jewels de recompensa. La mayoría de trabajos consistían en recuperar algunos objetos. Otras consistían en atrapar a algunos ladrones. Lucy observo cada uno de los trabajos. Cuando sus ojos encontraron el trabajo que buscaba, lo arrancó del tablón y se lo dio a Mira con una sonrisa.

Su salida, como de costumbre, fue silenciosa.

_Su sonrisa, su risa, su presencia, definían el mundo para él._

_Su pelo, su protección, todo su ser, hacían la vida de ella completa._

_Y se preguntaban por qué no podían pasar una vida completa juntos y felices._

* * *

><p><strong>Y esta es la traducción del primer capítulo :3 Lo he intentado traducir lo mejor posible, así que espero que no este muy mal 3 En cuanto pueda, me pondré con el siguiente capítulo, y espero traducirlo todo durante este mes!<strong>

**Besos, Takane'Chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas! Traigo el segundo capítulo de este emocionante fanfic :3 ¡Me alegra mucho que haya gustado la traducción, por lo que seguiré con el proyecto!**

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Fiamatta Montague (** s/7293311/1/Two-Hearts**) y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hearts (Dos corazones)<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Lucy salió a un trabajo. Tres días desde la última vez que Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy la vieron en el gremio. Tres días sin saber nada de ella.

_Preocupación._

_Culpa._

_Rabia._

Natsu suspiró en su asiento. No había ninguna noticia de Lucy desde que desapareció tres días atrás.

Erza incluso parecía decir claramente "No me había dado cuenta" cuando Natsu lo mencionó al grupo. Gray continuaba quitándose la ropa, pero tenía siempre el ceño fruncido. Mientras que Happy gimoteaba y lloraba como siempre lo hacía cuando algo estaba mal.

"Natsu, no crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Lucy?" Lissana le comentó gentilmente a Natsu. Al final, la chica tuvo coraje para mencionar a Lucy cerca de Natsu. En el fondo de su corazón, ella sabía la razón por la que Natsu actuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada cuando ella le preguntó sobre su promesa de casarse, fue por cierta maga Celestial.

Natsu pensó en lo que Lissana acababa de decir. Si el normalmente era torpe e idiota, definitivamente habría ido a buscar a Lucy de inmediato. Pero ahora mismo, parecía tener cierto entendimiento sobre el hecho de que Lucy necesitaba un descanso. Un descanso lejos de ellos, para ella poder pensar, y para poder volver a su antiguo yo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea Lissana, Lucy debe de querer estar sola" Dijo Erza casualmente con cara seria. Por primera vez, ella no iba tras una amiga. Por primera vez, dejaría a Lucy hacer lo que ella pensase que era lo correcto.

_Gotea. Gotea. Y cae._

_Sudor. Sangre. Lágrimas._

Lucy abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Habían pasado tres días completos desde que ella fue a aquel trabajo sola. Incluso rió silenciosamente para si misma cuando encontró aquel sencillo trabajo de encontrar un libro perdido.

Era tan solo otro trabajo para pagar la renta.

El primer día empezo con ella yendo en tren hacia la isla Garage. Era un lugar bastante aislado de la ciudado comparado al bullicio de la ciudad de Magnolia. Cinco horas sentada en el tren la llevaron a un pequeño puerto. Desde allí siguieron dos horas más de viaje para llegar al pie de la montaña done estaba situada la mansión, y otras tres horas de viaje a pie para llegar hasta su destino.

Cuando Lucy llego a su destino, se sorprendió con la maravillosa vista. El lugar era casi dos veces la antigua mansión Heartfilia. Había incluso un pequeño pueblo dentro de la finca. Decir que era perfecto para un rey siquiera describía que tan grande se veía.

Sus piernas caminaron lentamente hasta el jardín. Lucy pretendía acabar el trabajo lo más rápido posible para volver cuanto antes a Magnolia.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Lucy golpeó gentilmente en la madera para llamar la atención del propietario.

_Calor._

Lucy nunca supo que aquella gran casa sería tan calurosa. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y era esperado el calor. Buscar por toda la casa aquel antiguo libro perdido la hizo acabar sudando. De alguna forma, a Lucy le gustaba como se sentía su cuerpo sudando mientras hacía el trabajo. Parecía que siempre, desde que entró en el grupo de Natsu, nunca hubiera sudado en las misiones. Los chicos y Erza siempre acababan el trabajo sin necesidad de ayuda.

_Refrescante._

_Valioso._

_El dulce sentimiento de la perseverancia._

El segundo día comenzó cuando Lucy salió de la mansión. Siquiera había notado que había tardado un día entero en encontrar el libro. A nadie pareció importarle que hubiese una maga en la casa.

"_¿Por qué necesitarían un mago para este tipo de trabajo?"_

Lucy suspiró para sus adentros mientras le daba el libro a su dueño. La mujer de la casa parecía contenta de que Lucy hubiese encontrado aquel antiguo libro debajo del suelo de madera del atico.

La recompensa: 500,000 Jewels.

El camino de vuelta a su hogar planteó otras diez horas horrorosas de viaje para Lucy.

Con falta de sueño, falta de comida, y falta de amigos. La suerte no debía estar del lado de Lucy. Ella no estaba preparada para bajar una enorme montaña tan solo para cortar su viaje de diez horas a siete.

_La belleza en sí es el peligro._

Las piernas de Lucy estaban a punto de ceder debido al cansancio. Llevaba caminando dos horas sin saber dónde iba. Todos los arboles se veían igual. Las flores parecían ser un camino sin fin.

Se sentía como si estuviese corriendo en círculos.

Lucy miró otra mirada hacia delante y decidió hacer una pequeña siesta y continuar después. Sus ojos vieron un árbol cercano, lo suficientemente largo como para encajar su cuerpo en la base. Mientras se aproximaba al árbol, su cansancio la pudo. Sintió como sus piernas se rendía y como si su cuerpo estuviese flotando en medio del aire. Era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que caminaba hacia el acantilado y no hacia el árbol.

Y así ella cayó.

Era de noche cuando se despertó por el sonido de un búho. Su pierna izquierda palpitaba de dolor por el sangrado causado por la caída. Tal vez era así como se sentían sus amigos cada vez que sangraban por pelar con sus enemigos.

Lucy asió su pierna gentilmente mientras juzgaba la herida. Suspiró aliviada.

La herida no era tan grande como ella esperaba. La raz´zon por la que dolía tanto era porque se había torcido el tobillo y roto su pierna. Al final, no iba a morirse por pérdida de sangre.

Lucy miró al cielo. Fairy Tail parecía tan lejano.

"Lucy, qué te ha pasado?" Lucy fue sorprendida al escuchar la voz preocupada de Loki.

No estaba muy segura de que acababa de pasar o de cuando el espíritu del León la había salvado, pero cuando vio a Loki cerca no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio.

Estava a salvo.

Loki se acercó a Lucy cuando ella no respondió. Supuso que Lucy debía estar sufriendo tanto que el simple hecho de pronunciar unas palabras debía ser difícil.

En el momento en que Loki sintió que Lucy estaba en problemas, inmediatamente cruzó al mundo humano para ayudarla. Llegó un poco tarde, ya que cuando la encontró, ella estaba en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando.

El cielo sobre ellos rugió y un trueno iluminó el cielo. Iba a llover pronto y sería malo si continuaban allí, sobre todo por la condición en que se encontraba Lucy. Las preguntas serían después, la seguridad de Lucy era ahora la mayor prioridad.

El espíritu del León se puso enfrente de Lucy y pasó sus brazos bajo los hombros y las piernas de Lucy. Gentilmente movió a Lucy a una posición más confortable antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar lejos del lugar.

Minutos después de silencio, Loki escucho la voz de su maestra.

"No ha pasado nada, Loki, tan solo olvidé que tan cansada estaba" Lucy sonrió humildemente y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Loki.

Ahora mismo, después de dos días, Lucy descansó confortablemente en una posada mientras Loki iba a buscar comida. Su pierna estaba mejor que el día anterior. Silenciosamente agradeció a los dioses por mandar a Loki en su ayuda.

Parpadeó una, dos, y tres veces antes de que las lágrimas comenzasen a caer de sus ojos. Pensó que su fuerza era suficiente, que podría hacer cosas sin ayuda de nadie. Pero estaba equivocada. Su débil estado actual pedía a gritos la ayuda de las personas a su alrededor, sus espíritus y sus amigos.

Suspiró ante la derrota.

_Dolor._

_La razón por la que lloramos._

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo, este es el segundo capítulo :3 ¡Espero que vaya gustando la historia y la traducción! En cuanto pueda actualizaré al tercer capítulo~<strong>

**Besos, Takane'chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas! Después de no-sé-cuantos días, traigo el tercer capítulo de esta apasionante historia que espero que os guste mucho :3 **

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Fiamatta Montague (**** s/7293311/1/Two-Hearts****) y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hearts (Dos Corazones)<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

_Fuego._

_Ira._

_Determinación._

Makarov aclaró su cuello mientras se dirigía a los miembros del gremio. Todos estaban escuchando atentamente lo que el maestro quería decir. Incluso Natsu y Gray, quienes estaban peleando desde que llegaron, lo dejaron para escucharle.

El maestro camino a la tarima del bar, destacando con su altura. Aclaró su cuello, Mirajane tomó aquello como una señal de que bajase de allí para dejarle sitio al maestro. Makarov observó a los magos presentes en el gremio, abriendo sus ojos a la vez que la boca para hablar.

"Siento mucho tener que comunicaros malas noticias a todos." Makarov se pausó un momento fijando su mirada en Natsu. "Parece ser que nuestra querida Lucy ha decidió prolongar su ausencia por unos meses más. Dijo que su padre necesitaba ayuda para reconstruir sus riquezas perdidas y volver a su antiguo estado." Makarov acabo su discurso con una voz que parecía decir que no quería preguntas de ninguno de los magos, porque en el fondo de su corazón, el mismo no sabía cómo responder a aquellas posibles preguntas.

La mesa donde Natsu estaba sentado se rompió repentinamente por el impacto del golpe. Se levantó con orgullo y se subió al banco donde estaba sentado enviando una mirada a Makarov que claramente decía 'No me importa una mierda lo que has dicho'

"ABUELO, ESTÁS MINTIENDO!" Gritó Natsu con furia en su voz. "Lucy nunca nos abandonaría por su padre. Ella nunca lo hizo cuando Phantom Lord nos atacó y nunca volverá atrás porque NOSOTROS somos su familia." Él continuaba respirando con dificultad cuando sintió que Erza tiraba de su bufanda.

"Natsu, es suficiente" El estado de Erza estaba lleno de autoridad. Miró a Natsu a los ojos con los suyos. El entendimiento pasó a través de los ojos de Natsu antes de que él mirase a sobre sus hombros y mirase a Gray como Erza a él.

"Maestro, creo que Natsu, Gray, Happy y yo queremos tener unas vacaciones también." Tiró de la camiseta de Gray y bajó a Natsu de donde estaba. Happy voló hacia donde los tres estaban y se posó sobre el hombro derecho de Natsu.

El trío dio a Makarov su mirada más inocente a la vez que sonreían todos.

"Niños obstinados." El maestro asintió en signo de aprobación, claramente sin atreverse a contradecir a una Erza cabreada, un Gray irritado, y un Natsu enfadado. Happy estaba fuera de la cuestión.

"Ahora, por favor, discúlpanos maestro, necesitamos empaquetar para nuestras muy necesitadas vacaciones." Mientras Erza caminaba fuera del gremio, la puerta de la cocina se abrió repentinamente, mostrado a una perpleja Levy en la puerta.

"¿Alguien quiere pollo?" Preguntó Levy inocentemente.

_Hirviendo._

_Al vapor._

_Nada mejor que una taza de manzanilla._

Lucy y Loki llevaban viajando juntos por unos cuatro días. Caminaban silenciosamente por los exuberantes y verdes caminos que llevaban a la ocupada ciudad de la Canción.

Canción era más conocida por sus tés dulces y curativos. Era una ciudad que siempre era muy bulliciosa cuando llegaba el invierno y todos querían probar sus famosos tés.

Lucy estaba feliz de que cuando se despertó de su embarazosa caída, Loki accedió a ser un mensajero hacia Makarov. Ella no quería mentir al abuelo, pero una sola mentira no era tan malo, verdad? No es como si no fuera a volver nunca al gremio. Ella solo quería tener un poco de tiempo sola para viajar y olvidarse de Natsu un poco.

El espíritu del León siquiera se molestó en explicarle que había pasado entre él y Makarov, ya que, actualmente, estaban de vacaciones, unas vacaciones que se merecías, sin problemas y sin cierto idiota pelirosa rondando por los alrededores.

"Lucy."

"Sí?" Lucy miró a Loki con una mirada perpleja en su rostro. Ella realmente no sabía que pensaba Loki. Loki es un gran hombre y un buen amigo, pero, ciertamente es alguien que Lucy nunca había podido entender solo mirándole.

"Debes de saber ya que Natsu es alguien que nunca se rinde. Seguramente nos seguirá donde vayamos con esa nariz que tiene puede sacarnos enseguida de nuestro escondite." Loki rió levemente. "Erza también puede ser muy terca a veces, y tampoco parará hasta que alcance su menta, en este caso, encontrarte. Sin mencionar a Gray, que seguramente usaría sin dudar un momento esa magia suya si eso puede significar parar el tiempo y evitar que nos vayamos lejos de ellos"

Lucy se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Loki. Ella está muy segura de que esos tres idiotas nunca se les ocurriría seguirla desde que ella no les habló en los últimos meses y llevaba desaparecida una semana.

Sonrió levemente a Loki. "Nah, estoy casi segura de que estamos seguros. Cualquier razón que le dieras al maestro debe de ser suficiente para evitar que nos sigan"

Las puertas de la ciudad Canción estaban en frente de ellos. La puerta de metal estaba decorada con flores. El barullo de la gente de la ciudad hablando y disfrutando el día podía escucharse desde allí.

"Loki, sabes, una buena y caliente taza de té será muy refrescante."

El espíritu del León ajustó sus gafas oscuras antes de responder a Lucy. "Suena como si me pidieras una cita"

"Ya quisieras!"

_Risa: la cura para la soledad._

"Realmente me siento mal de que nos hayamos ido así del gremio." Gray estaba comiendo pescado, cortesía de Natsu y Happy, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el árbol donde estaba sentado.

El grupo estaba disfrutando de un tranquilo descanso bajo el sol poniéndose en el bosque. Al principio, los chicos se negaban a descansar y comer, pero erza sacó su faceta terrorífica, cosa que paró todos los argumentos de los chicos.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a lo que Gray acababa de decir. Seguramente era la primera vez en que ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo. "Me siento igual, siquiera he podido decirle adiós a Lissana, y no me siento culpable por eso. Lucy me preocupa más que nada, eso seguro." Su pescado comenzaba a expulsar un agradable olor, cosa que quería decir que estaba hecho.

Erza sonrió ante como Natsu estaba sobrellevando la situación. No podía esperar a tener sus manos cerca de Lucy y regañarla como si no hubiese un mañana. Era simplemente tonto huir de esa forma.

Al principio, Erza pensó que era mejor dejarle a Lucy un tiempo a solas, pero ahora, las tablas se han girado. Y si Lucy no se da cuenta de que tan importante es para ellos, ellos la harán volver hacia la luz.

El humor comenzaba a ser más relajado pero entonces Happy tan solo hizo su movimiento

"OOOHHH, apuesto a que Natsu ESTÁ ENAMORADO de Lucy. No puedo esperar a ver esos bebes pelirosas de ojos marrones naciendo pronto." Happy estaba riendo muy fuerte mientras volaba alrededor de Erza y Gray, quienes se sentaban al otro lado de Natsu.

"CÁLLATE! NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!"

_Parpadeo._

_Las luces se desvanecen._

_Parpadeo._

_La oscuridad se disipa._

_Parpadeo._

_Y entonces, ahí estabas tú._

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí dejo el tercer capítulo :3 Espero ir mejorando poco a poco con la traducción, y cada vez me esfuerzo más en ella :3 En cuanto pueda, haré el cuarto~!<strong>

**Besos, Takane'chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas! Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aquí, he vuelto! Y la verdad, hoy he vuelto más activa que nunca. Para quien le interese, tengo dos series nuevas, una de No.6 y una de Kuroko no Basket :3 Sin más demora, dejemos paso al cuarto capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Fiamatta Montague. Y los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hearts (Dos Corazones)<strong>

**Capitulo 4**

_Como un espejo reflejando a uno mismo._

_Como un cristal mirando a través del alma de uno._

_Todo roto y hecho trizas, ya nada queda._

La Ciudad de la Canción era maravillosa. Era realmente bonita: Llena de brillo y risas. Había hojas bailando por la ciudad con la suave brisa. Flores de diferentes colores completamente florecidas, bañando el lugar de muchos colores. También habían tiendas de té de izquierda a derecha; cada uno con sus tés especiales hirviendo.

Lucy se sentía feliz y eufórica. Ese era uno de esos días que ella tanto había extrañado tanto. Sentirse feliz era algo que hacía tiempo que no experimentaba después de tantas emociones negativas. Lucy iba caminando felizmente hacia un puente cuando se dio cuenta de que Loki no estaba con ella.

Giro la cabeza hacia todas partes, pero el espíritu celestial no aparecía. El no pensaba abandonarla después de que ella le pidiera una cita. Lucy se enfurecería mucho si ella, la gran y hermosa Lucy Heartfilia, era rechazada por uno de los chicos más guapos del planeta.

"¿Realmente crees que me iría en una cita contigo?"

Loki apareció de entre los pequeños arbustos a la derecha de Lucy, sonriendo divertido. Le llevo unos momentos darse cuenta de que su pareja estaba sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas y rosas. Las mejillas de Lucy se tintaron de un suave tono rosado. Podía asegurar que en ese momento Loki se veía muy bien. Si su vida fuese un cuento de hadas, ella seria la Bestia, mientras que Loki sería la Bella, eliminando sus pensamientos anteriores de ella siendo Bella.

Loca.

Lucy estaba volviéndose loca. Bueno, no, eso no es completamente cierto; ella estaba mas allá de la locura pensando que Loki y ella seria los personajes perfectos para la Bella y la Bestia.

_Y poco a poco, alguien recoge las piezas rotas._

_Pegándolas y juntándolas._

_Hasta que estaba otra vez como nuevo._

"Bueno, pues claro que no pensaba eso. Deberías sentirte afortunado por tener una cita conmigo, Loki." Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa a la vez que abría su mano, esperado a que Loki le diese las rosas. Ahora mismo, Lucy, con la mirada fijada en Loki, se sentía segura, en casa, y en paz.

Unos pocos días atrás, ella nunca habría pensado en Loki de otra forma que no fuese su espíritu. Un amigo al que ella podía confiarle la vida, un confidente con el que podía compartir hasta sus secretos mas inconfesables, y un guerrero que la protegerá, pase lo que pase. Loki era solo Loki.

"Sabes? Para ser una chica, eres una bastante agresiva, Lucy." Loki se ajustó las gafas. "Como puedes estar segura de que estas flores son para ti?"

Cuando Lucy pasaba vergüenza, era capaz de decir las expresiones mas adorables que uno pudiera imaginar, y Loki tan solo podía admirarla de todas las formas posibles. Se sentía mal por pensar en ella como más que una amiga, más que una maestra. Y por ello, le gustaba molestar a Lucy sin fin.

Loki no recordaba cuando fue exactamente que empezó a pensar en Lucy como alguien especial. Puede que fuese por ver como sus ojos brillaban cuando era feliz, puede que fuese por ver como sus lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas, o tal vez por la forma en que ella mostraba coraje y fuerza ante sus enemigos. No sabia porque, pero estar con Lucy era algo que él querría por toda su vida.

Puede que realmente hubiese un final feliz para el segundo mejor chico de la historia. Puede que haya una historia donde el príncipe no se queda con la princesa, si no que se queda con ella el caballero. El sabia que eso tan solo era algo muy bonito de pensar, tan solo Dios sabia cuanto deseaba Loki que eso fuese verdad.

Cuando Lucy estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder a Loki, fue sorprendida por él sacando una rosa roja del ramo, rompiendo el tallo y luego posándolao sobre su oreja. Sonrio un poco cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de la chica.

"Toma." Acercó gentilmente las flores y las poso sobre la mano de Lucy. "Espero que las rosas sean de tu agrado."

Lucy asintió y miro las rosas fijamente.

Roja.

Roja.

Rosa.

Roja.

Natsu.

Ella bajó la mirada cuando recordó algo familiar. Claro, él siempre se metía en medio. Seguramente él sabía compa arrastrarse a su corazón a pesar de no estar cerca.

Abraza las flores y huele su esencia.

Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Natsu. Él tan solo no iba a dejar sus pensamientos, verdad? Siempre la visitaba, hasta en sus sueños, siempre dejándola escuchar el sonido de su risa hasta si no estaba en el área. Incluso ahora, cuando ella pensaba que su mente estaba centrada en Loki, él la recordaría siempre que su corazón aun le pertenece. Y ella no podría escapar nunca.

Lucy dejó salir un suspiro. Las cosas realmente no iban mejor. Todo estaba en su imaginación. Una grieta de la realidad que ella deseaba que fuese verdad; un tiempo y lugar donde un Salamander de pelo rosa existía. Un momento estaba feliz, al siguiente, había vuelto al punto de partida; de vuelta al punto donde Natsu era la única cosa en el mundo para ella.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Loki tocó su brazo; obviamente tratando de devolverla a la realidad fuera de sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy?" Su voz estaba llena de preocupación –en contraste a su actual tono flirteante–

"Sí, estoy bien"

Él sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ahora que pensaba en ello, conseguir algo de un color cercano al rosa no era buena idea a partir de ahora. Si él quería ser el caballero, no sería bueno para él recordarle el príncipe a la princesa.

"Tú sabes, Lucy, ahora mismo estamos legos de Magnolia." Él agarró sus brazos y los guió hacia el otro extremo del puente. "Sé que unas cuantas semanas no conseguirán sacarle de tu mente tan fácilmente, pero, espero que él sea sacado de ahí pronto. Fruncir el ceño no te hace ver linda, Lucy"

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. 'Puede que sea hora de olvidar y seguir adelante.'

"Tú sabes, Loki, tengo altas expectativas sobre ti, y espero que no eches a perder nuestra pequeña cita de hoy"

Ambos fueron hacia el final del puente y actualmente caminan hacia una de las mejores tiendas de té del lugar. Madam Aurora era una de las diez tiendas de té dentro de la famosa lista de 'mejor lugar para una taza de té'.

"No te preocupes Lucy, vivo por mi reputación. No he tenido cuatro docenas de chicas por nada."

"Playboy."

"Lo sé"

"Mujeriego."

"Sip, ese soy yo."

"De cualquier forma, cómo más podrías ser llamado?" Se estaba quedando sin adjetivos insultantes para Loki. Todo lo que quedaba en su diccionario estaba en la línea de guapo, lindo, caliente y perfecto.

"No lo sé, tú qué crees?" Sus ojos brillaban maléficamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Si intentaba evadir su pregunta, lo estaba haciendo bien. Si estaba flirteando con ella, lo estaba haciendo perfectamente.

Extraña no era la palabra. Pero ella pensó que le gustaba la situación igualmente.

"Esta es básicamente la razón por la que te he preguntado. No puedo pensar en nada más, Casanova."

Lucy le escuchó reír un poco, cosa que hizo que ella arqueara una ceja.

"Qué?"

"Ahí, tu lo has dicho."

"El qué?"

"Casanova. Me gusta."

Su risa llegó a sus oídos. Lucy comenzó a reír felizmente con él. Cualquiera diría que su risa es contagiosa, bueno, esa persona probablemente estría dando vueltas en su tumba ahora mismo porque su teoría era correcta.

_Rojo. Un sacrificio que hace cada vez que un fragmento perfora su piel._

_Rosa. La cicatriz dejada por los momentos que se han ido._

El día pasó mientras Lucy y Loki paseaban por la ciudad. La comida tuvo unos pocos incidentes, con todos los chicos suplicando por la atención de Lucy, y todas las chicas acercándose demasiado a Loki. La tarde fue callada y pacífica, ambos fueron a un parque cercano y tan solo hablaron sobre todo bajo el sol. Cuando acabaron de hablar, comenzaba a oscurecer. El cielo nocturno estaba besando el día que se iba.

"Loki, me lo he pasado muy bien hoy."

Habían vuelto al hotel donde se alojaban y Lucy se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

"Gracias, Loki"

Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco mientras ella dormía pacíficamente; teniendo pequeños suspiros de alivio cuando respiraba.

Loki la levantó del sofá y la dejó gentilmente sobre la cama. Miró su rostro y posó una mano sobre su mejilla mientras memorizaba y enterraba su rostro en su mente. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, dejó la habitación y se fue a la suya.

_Y durante el proceso de todo, _

_Él deseaba que las cicatrices de cristales y espejos rotos continuarían como un distante recuerdo._

_Un recuerdo que debería ser enterrado en el pasado._

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto capítulo! Cada vez se me hace más rápido traducir jaja *porque te estás acostumbrado, idiota...* Espero que guste, en cuanto pueda traigo el quinto!<strong>

**Besos, Takane'chan**


End file.
